Clashing Relations RED Sniper x BLU Spy
by Adamnspook
Summary: "Everything is casual, nothing romantic, right? I'm going into a job where you kill people! No way could anything intimate happen, especially with the opposite team!" That's what I thought, until I met him... Told in First Person by RED Sniper's perspective and thoughts, starts from day one, ends TBD. A Sniper x Spy fanfic, will be NSFW content later on in story. [[WIP]]


The paper had been signed that day, now, I did not know what I was exactly getting myself into at that moment, no I did not. Would I take it back though? No, definitely not. Sure, it came with its ups and downs, but forever youth, immortality, outside laws not applying to your actions. Who could pass that down? The only downsides were how strict the laws that you did have to follow were, and well, the constant feeling of death. But you really got used to it, I must admit. So unless you were some pussy, you could easily get over those factors, and well, you really didn't get to see your family or anyone for that matter outside of Mann Co., not to mention the lacking of good looking women your age. Again, other than that, everything was pretty nice. It was like an only male Gym class; expect instead of dodge ball, you were literally killing each other.

A small grunt escaped my chapped lips, twisting and turning left to right in my cramped bed, as my alarm clock started to scream, I growled out a few words. "God day'um." Throwing my covers over top of my head. Slamming my right calloused hand down onto the RED alarm clock. "Eh…" I was on my stomach, face hidden with a pillow, and blanket. I removed the covers from my hidden face, kicking my legs about to rid the covers of their grip. Slowly pulling the pillow from my face, flipping to my back now. "Bloody Hell…" I rubbed my eyes, squinting, the sun shined through my blinds, hitting directly over my eyes. "Dammit- It's too fuckin'a early fo' this shit…" I rubbed my eyes with both my hands, corresponding to the side they were on, wiping the rheum out from the inward parts of my eyes; flicking the crusty-like goop from my fingers. My eyes widen now, the subtle sun stings them, and my natural instinct is to cover them.

Sitting up I turn to the left, my legs now dangling from my bed. "Neva' will undastand why we gotta' get up so day'um early…" Shaking my head in disagreement, with Mann Co.'s ideas. I was alone in my room, but talking to yourself isn't weird, everyone does it every now and again. Considering that I usually am alone in my camper van, I learned to entertain myself, by myself.

Rolling my shoulders back, I stood to my feet, which were hidden by black loose socks. I was only in my black socks, and a tight red pair of briefs. Running one of my fingers under the bottom, right side of my briefs; yanking them down a bit, from riding up my ass. I scratched at my jaw, making a grizzle noise once my nails and stubbles of hair surrounding my neckline, collided. One of my arms extended to a small dark green journal on my nightstand. Opening, I wrote:

_Day Zero,_

_Time: 5:02 A.M. Waking up at five A.M. is a pain in the ass for sure; guess I gotta get used to that though… Today I was told to report to RED's cafeteria, wherever the hell that is supposed to be. Heard I won't be doing much today or something like that. I guess today we just learn about where everything is, about Mann Co., about where to report to a night, our teammates, some weird systems, and some other shit I'm not really sure about._

_I wonder how my Ma' n' Pa' will react when they find out that I got this job? They were pretty pissed when I talked about it as a teen; they'll probably be just as pissed then. Well, it's 5:05 A.M., I'm gonna start getting ready now. We gotta be in the cafeteria by seven, but I ain't really sure where anything is, so getting a head start will help, hopefully, plus it's always good to be early to your first day on the job._

**-The writing ended there for now**

Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Sniper has a diary, haha, how gay.' But it isn't a diary, it's a journal, I don't write my feelings and my deep emotions on some piece of shit, book. I'm not some thirteen-year old girl.

Still at my feet, I open a small compartment drawer, stuffing my journal and pencil's away. I didn't really mind much of my personal hygiene, I brushed my teeth, and shaved my face, along with washed my face, but other than that, I didn't really take too much time when I did shower or bathe, didn't use too many soaps or fragrances either. So I usually had my natural smell of sweat, and soon to be blood. Most would want to vomit just taking a whiff of my bitter aroma. I guess I'm being a bit over exaggerative, I think I smell fine, but most would beg to differ. After those quick thoughts of how I smell ran through my head, I shrugged it off, moving myself to the back of my camper van, swinging the bathroom door open, yawning loudly, and a bit dramatically, who doesn't do silly things when no one is watching? I dropped my briefs, they causally slipped to my ankles, I stood in front of my toilet- and well, to make things easy on the readers, and I'll just describe this plain and simple. I took a piss. Pulling my briefs back up, I nonchalantly flushed, washing my hands in the nearby sink. Splashing water onto my face, which right away regenerated my awareness of everything around me, I always felt more awake after washing my face in the morning.

After drying my face off, I searched through a few drawers in the bathroom, before I found my shaving cream, quickly applying it to my face, my Bushwacka rested beside the sink. I knelt down to grab it, almost taking it by its blade, stupid of me. Realizing before I made the mistake, I snatched the handle up, standing straight again. Examining my jaw in the mirror, that had been hidden under the white cream surrounding my lips. Carefully I made my first incision; shaving with a blade was extremely dangerous, especially how close to your neck you'd be shaving. I didn't cut myself, as expected. Leaving a large amount of sideburns left over, how I liked it, with small fine lines of facial hair tracing to my jaw. It was barely noticeable- besides, right when afternoon hit, I would start to get my light 5'o'clock shadow in. I placed my Bushwacka across my sink, of which it covered most of. Grasping my black brush, slicking my hair about, deciding to finish my style to the right, my hair was pretty short, so it didn't make much of a difference of 'what way I styled' my hair.

After I quit checking myself out in the mirror, I got to brushing my teeth, flossing, and gargling mouth wash. Taking my Bushwacka by its handle, I stepped from my bathroom, one of the few times I actually cared to shut the door. Strutting through my, what I would consider my living room part of the van, I threw the Bushwacka onto a small table that I would eat on. Moving to my 'bed', I began to push the heavy load into the couch, before it closed completely, the bed disappearing, now switching to its original appearance of a couch; I finished the final touches, by tossing the couch cushions onto the exposed folded spring board. That bed was Hell to sleep on, but I put up with it, I liked my little camper van, it gave me peace and quiet, not to mention privacy. All of which I dearly enjoyed; you could do whatever you want, without anyone yelling at you for doing it; to an extent of course.

I relaxed on my couch for a few moments, legs spread, arms out, closing my eyes, I hummed to myself. Peering to my left, I pressed my stereo, lowering the volume a bit, turning to a country station. I started to tap my left foot to the… 'beat'. Jumping to my feet, I swung my hips softly, wasn't feeling too hungry that day, so I just cooked myself up some bacon, and toast. Devouring the meal in a haste, as I did most my meals, since everything was practically in the same room, if you could call it a room, I could still hear the melody. Standing once more, I approached my stereo, dropping to my knees in front of it; underneath the stereo were drawers where I had stored my uniforms given to me. Picking through my whole attire, sorting out an outfit. I dropped my briefs, slipping into a pair of black ones, removing my old socks, now with a pair of identical, yet clean, black pair of socks, all my socks were black. After I finished dressing into my outfit, I struggled to find my low cut boots. Why did shoes always have to go missing? Finally, luck struck, why in God's name were they in the shower? I don't think anyone could answer that question. Checking the time on my hand watch, it read – "5:43 A.M." Thank goodness, that will give me quite a bit of time, perhaps the other guys thought about coming down early, since we were all new, and I could meet some of the bunch. See what I'm going to have to be dealing with….

My camper van was parked just a few hundred feet from the huge Mann Co. RED residential that was supplied by Mann Co. as well. It was nothing like the battle field buildings, well besides that RED's was more so poorly built. The BLU was a good seven hundred feet from our residential, I fixed my hat down, stepping from my camper door. The sun flew to my face right away, placing my forearm in front of my face, growling in my throat. Fixing my sunglasses, I looked to the BLU's base, damn lucky pantys, they get the good base… Right as I looked out to the BLU base, I could see a figure, out of curiosity, I scattered back to my door, ripping from my room a Machina, scoping right away once I was outside, there the BLU team's Spy. He was a tall skinny handsome man; he had a cigarette pressed between his lips. As I was admiring his spectacle, I let myself drift off in the moment, who was this man? I may never know, but just looking at him was a pleasure. My Pa' would surely have my head if he knew I was fantasying over some guy **I don't even know**, especially since I thought this _guy_ was really, really, really, really- eh… handsome. I never acted like this, I was usually calm and laid back, didn't really have time to care how people look, but I hadn't seen someone so perfect in a long time. I was already out of my room early, so why both jumping ahead. I had those side-thoughts of how creepy I was being, but I ignored them.

Since my van was perched on a hill-based area, there were several rocks and boulders to have myself hidden, so I doubt that he would realize I'm looking at him. I don't have my laser on, right? I glanced back to my scope; he was looking directly towards me, with a nasty glare, the RED laser in his left eye. My eyes shot open, that heart stopping moment, you know, those mini heart attacks? Yeah, I just had one, falling back, my weapon in my lap. I scooted to a boulder in front of me, did that really just happen? No, it couldn't of, Lawrence get a hold of yourself. I shook my head, standing to my feet, tossing my rifle back into my camper van. Just don't look over there, yeah, that'll work, maybe he'll forget about it. Definitely. So I didn't look over, tracing my feet across the dirt path, down to the front door of the RED residential building. Right as I opened that door, I took a deep breath, stepping into the cold room- compared to the outdoors temperature- a small tickle up my spine, shutting the door behind me. "Ay', anyone here?" I tilted my head, looking around the empty well-furnished living room. I fell silent for a moment, walking throughout the building a little longer; I didn't want to start yelling for people, because this is where every other member of my group slept. Wouldn't want to get on my teammates bad sides the first day, then I'd surely be betrayed. It was everyone's first day, so no one really knew what to do, or at least I'd like to think that…

Soon enough I walked into an empty hallway, which led to a single door, grasping the handle in contemplation, I finally decided to swing it open. There sat a short, already at work, Texan Engineer. "Sorry to intrude, mate." I tilted my hat down softly, as an apology. Right away the other spun around in his stool, looking up at me, a few feet away. I glanced from my sunglasses, placing my hat back onto my head, hoping for a smile; of which I got.

The Texan smiled widely, shrugging almost. "Don't worry about it." He adjusted his goggles, still grinning. His voice was soft, deep, slow, and calming. It was so nice to meet a sane person first, he hopped from his seat, stepping towards me, and he took hold of my left gloved hand, with his right one. For his size he gave an impressive hand shake, firm, but not deathly. I smiled back at him, I had at times one of those side smiles, if you could imagine.

"Oi'm ya' team's Sniper." I shook back enthusiastically, he just looked up at me, slipping away his hand from mine, nudging my left arm.

"I know." He chuckled, turning around, pulling from his pocket a few blue sheets; I spoke again, this time to say my goodbyes for the time being.

"Well mate, Oi'm off ta' meet more of the team, bye Engineer, is it?" I tilted my head, taking the door with my left hand, peering back to him for a moment.

"That you'd be right, Sniper. And be careful, some of these guys may have been messed up too much." He laughed loudly, but it wasn't annoying. I just nodded, giving a small awkward laugh back, mostly just to make him not feel weird about laughing alone. Escaping from the crowded, oil scented room, I started my search again. Almost a few minutes later, after I was back in the living room, I could feel a strange presence behind me; I narrowed my eyes, swiftly turning around. I expected to see some sneaky class, but no, it was a drunken black man, with an eye patch, and the Demoman symbol on both his shoulders. He must have had at least twenty bottles today, I wasn't much a drinker myself so my lips just spread wide, confused why this man was standing behind me. "Ay' mate, Demoman are ya'? Well, what ya' doin' standin' around? Do ya' need somethin'?" I was a little rude I guess, but he was drunk, so it really shouldn't matter, in my opinion, he was so fucked up, he probably wouldn't even waking up this morning. My eyebrows furrowed, stepping back a couple steps.

"Well aren't cha' just a – what- yea' I-I-I am ah' Demoman, Snipie." He smiled, so creepy… His voice was almost unreadable with the mixed hics, he was too drunk… How'd he get hired? I practically blew the man off at this point, turning from him, I walked over to the couch in the living room I was standing in, plopping down, I gave up looking for anyone else, no need to make friends, I was going to be alone most of the battles, and after hours anyways. These guys aren't going to give two shits about each other, or anyone else for that matter, so I should just go with the crowd, and do so also. The man grunted, and left the room, if he wanted to make friends, he's talking to the wrong guy.

I really didn't do much, I just store of into the wall of the living room, checking my wrist watch. "6:07 A.M." Still had time, wait, I should find the cafeteria right now; I could probably get a cup of coffee, read some newspaper, and sit alone, hopefully. I jumped to my feet immediately, scanning the whole building, before I came to a good draw, opening the doors to the cafeteria, there sat at one of the tables a large Russian man, with a smaller German doctor beside him. They were babbling about random things, so I didn't care to introduce myself, striding down the middle section of the cafeteria, it was really almost like a school building cafeteria, long tables, with seats attached, three to the left, and three to the right. I felt like some kid, Mann Co. should have done better, I forgot about being annoyed with the layout almost right away because I remembered that I ate in my camper van anyways.

I rid myself into a connecting room, which had all the remedies to make a breakfast, and coffee! I stepped towards the coffee machine, doing the usual to make coffee, placing the coffee filter in the top, pouring water in the side, and so forth. I waited, leaning against the long counter squaring out a large portion of the kitchen. I whistled to myself, tapping my fingers against the counter. Just then I could hear the clicking of shoes, they must have had a bit of heel, not like a female shoe's heel, though. I turned from facing the coffee machine, looking directly to the door way. There stood my-eh- the team's RED Spy. He looked very similar to the BLU's Spy. He paused for a moment, squinting almost, looking away from my stare. I was bloody staring at the fella, he was handsome, skinny, and tall as well. I broke my look right when I realized what I was doing. "Eh- Sorry 'bout that mate, Oi'm the Sniper, and ya' the Spy Oi'm guessin'?" I stepped towards him, holding my hand out.

A disgusted look now, what in the Devil's name is wrong with him? "Oh pleaze, you think _I'm_ going to shake _your _hand? Don't make me laugh." He smirked deviously, rolling his eyes. "I'm juzt looking at this filth hole, I wazn't expecting to meet some dizguzting Bushman on the trip." He turned from me, marching off. He was damn good looking, he really was, if he wasn't so good looking, I would have tackled him for talking to me like that. The handsome ones always got to be stuck up, don't they? That meant the BLU's Spy must act like that too; maybe my team's Spy was just having a bad morning? I hope so, I eh… Not that… Nevermind.

To say in simplest forms, I shrugged that encounter off, can't blame the bloody Spook for being so stuck up. He looked like he was from loads of money, so he's probably some spoiled priss, that hasn't had been put through any hardships. I sighed, waiting for the coffee to finish, soon enough it did, and I searched through a kitchen cabinet labeled 'Sniper'. Of which I found a coffee mug, with the phrase '#01 Sniper', printed in red letters. How silly, but I actually liked it, surprisingly… Pouring coffee to the rim, I almost made it overflow. I chuckled under my breath at myself, for almost making a mess. Pulling the cup to my lips, I took a sip to see if the coffee turned out alright. It was to my approval, so I left the kitchen back into the cafeteria, at the end of each table had a few stacks of newspaper. I took hold of one, sitting down his my legs spread wide beneath the table; I paused, scanning over a few things in the paper, waiting for something to catch my eye. I was being looked at… I could feel it, glancing to my left, down the table sat the Spy from just before, giving me that crude look again. I took one last gulp of my coffee, planting it to the table. "What ya' looking at, mate?" I gave almost an outburst, the others didn't seem to even care, nor even look over. His eyebrows raise, acting so surprise, and confused, like he did nothing wrong.

"It'z hard to tell." He grinned again, now. Sending a kiddish, insult my way.

"Oh yea', real original mate." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Going back to my newspaper, let him stare, I think I am handsome, so go ahead and take a gander at me. I didn't say that, but boy was it on the tip of my tongue. He did not reply to me, soon the room was filled with all of the classes. Some I hadn't seen before, all were one of a kind, a special bunch of men, if that was the right thing to call them, were what they were. Never seen, or met anyone like any of them before.

My lips curved out a bit, scratching my jaw, I yawned softly, my eyes becoming teary. "Day'um…" I blinked roughly; I hadn't woke up this early since boy scouts… Just in mid thought the speakers surrounding every room turned on, you could tell from the loud screeching noise it made, echoing throughout each section of the building. I cringed at the noise, it was so high pitched. Then an older ladies voice came on, she began running over the basic rules, what we do, who we are, and why we're important to Mann Co. Most of my teammates didn't seem to really pay much attention, they just started to chat with one another, or admire their weapons.

I slouched over in the seat, twirling the coffee resting inside of my cup around for a moment as the Announcer preached to us. I probably paid the most attention to what she said; at least I'd like to think I did. I wasn't too surprised to hear about respawn, I figured they'd have some strange scientific way of not allowing us to die. Once I heard her say something about the Medic of our team having to do some weird procedure on us so we can respawn properly, my team's Medic started to laugh maliciously. About that time I came to the realization that every here is wacked out of their fucking minds, maybe I was a little too, I signed up for this, this is what I wanted, just not what I expected.

After about an hour, the woman finished speaking to us, and ended with a, 'Check with your Medic for your schedule of your operation.' I took one last gulp of my coffee, moving myself into the kitchen once more to rinse, and place me cup in the sink. When I removed myself from the kitchen, everyone was surrounding our Medic. I shook my head, stepping a few feet closer, but keeping a bit of distance from the other guys. Waiting out the crowd, it died down pretty soon, my teammates moving back to their seats they were once at. I approached the crazed German, nodding him a greeting.

"You vill be third, after ze Scout. You understand, ja?" He tilted his head, looking up at me, he wasn't short, but he wasn't as tall as me.

"Yeah, mate, Oi' understand." I nodded, annoyed in my thoughts, was he teasing, or did he take me as some idiot? I guess I'll never know, I wasn't going to be seeing him such anyways.

The Medic shoved a ticket with the letter 'three' in a red color on it. The ticket I didn't feel was necessary, pretty positive I could remember to go third. Whatever, no need to get hung up about something so small. Nonetheless, I stuffed the ticket away in my pocket, and started to walk to the living room, before I could get to the door, the Medic yelled for me.

"Hey, you idiot, where are you goin? Ve have not been dismissed yet." His hands were on his hips, pointing towards me.

What was this, Elementary school? I had to be dismissed, wonderful. I rolled my eyes, and headed back to where I was sitting before


End file.
